


Sweet Dreams are Made of Memes

by Comeneth



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Finley Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeneth/pseuds/Comeneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery Grey and Finley met at A Cat's Paw. They have their whole life ahead of them. And they're willing to spend that life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Update

“Hello my lovely audience! This vlog is just a quick little update about things that are happening and what that means for the channel!” Finley said into the webcam that was mounted onto her laptop. Avery put down the box she was carrying so as to not make any extraneous noise that Finley’s mic might pick up.

“First off, I have been reading your comments wondering where the next Jelly Donut video is. Unfortunately Jelly Donut got sick and has been unable to perform. But don’t worry! She’s making a steady recovery and will be completely fine. She’ll be back before you know it!” Avery had to hold back a snort considering it was ‘Jelly Donut’ who was recording the vlog. But Finley hadn’t learned how to change back into a cat and until she could, Jelly Donut was on hiatus.

“In other less-depressing news, I’m moving! My lease is expiring soon and one of my co-workers mentioned that she needed to find a place and I asked if she would mind having a roommate, and she didn’t!” It wasn’t quite like that but Avery didn’t really want it to be broadcasted across the internet that she was dating. She was still a little wary after that incident with the creeper.

“So we’re both going to be moving into the new apartment over the course of the next couple weeks. I already have some videos queued because I probably won’t have the time to make any new ones until we get settled in. And then it’ll be back to my regularly scheduled content. But that’s all for now! Next time you hear from me I’ll be in my new place with my new roommate. Bye!” Finley waved at the webcam before hitting the record button again.

“Did you just record that entire vlog in one take?” Avery asked, picking the box back up again.

“Yup! That doesn’t usually happen. Usually I flub so many times, it’s embarrassing.”

“How is it embarrassing? This is the first time you’ve actually filmed a vlog with someone else in the room, isn’t it?”

“It’s the principle of it, Avery!”

“Come on. Actors flub all the time, and all that happens is it goes into the outtakes on the DVD.”

“I’m not an actor though. Just a youtuber!”

“I don’t know about that, Finely. I mean you do play a pretty convincing cat.”

“Ha, I guess you’re right. Thanks for helping me pack babe.”

“Not a problem,” Avery replied, planting a brief kiss on Finley’s forehead. “So are you gonna help pack, or can I go ahead and consider anything that’s not in the boxes trash?”

“Just lemme edit this and start uploading it and hope it doesn’t decide to crash halfway through.”

“It can’t be more than a two minute long video. Why would it crash?”

“Oh you sweet precious child, let me tell you a story about how incredibly awful their servers are.”

“You can tell it to me while we pack. You have way more stuff than I do and I’d like to be done packing sometime in the next decade.”

“Oh alright. By the way, when should we move Mochi to the new place?” Avery groaned.

“We’re doing that last because he’s going to be a pain to move no matter what, and I’d rather not have him complaining the entire time while we deal with everything else.”

“Maybe Graves could help? He’s pretty good with cats. I mean he is the one who brings all the strays to the cafe.”

“I doubt even Graves could convince that moron to behave if he was in a carrier. Also, I’d just feel weird asking my boss to help me move.”

“Yeah, I can see your point. But hey, at least he gives us a decent salary! If he was paying us minimum wage, we wouldn’t even be able to make this move!”

“That’s true,” Avery agreed.

“Plus that old goth is the reason we ever met! We should definitely invite him to the wedding.”

“W-Wedding?” Avery sputtered. “Don’t you think that’s a little soon?”

“I’m kidding, Avery! I’m not that crazy. You’re cute when you’re flustered though,” Finley replied, smiling.

“Well I hope I’m cute all the time, because you’re cute all the time and it wouldn’t be fair if I wasn’t equally cute.”

“Of course you’re cute all the time, silly! And right now, we’re just two cuties who are going to be living together!”

“Just a couple of gals being pals,” Avery replied with a wide grin on her face.

“Oh my god, don’t even start with that. I’m going to be seeing enough of that when you start appearing on the channel.”

“Sorry,” Avery said, still smiling. When Avery first came to the city she was just an unemployed high school graduate who was couch surfing at her aunt’s place. And now she had a pretty great job, was moving into her first apartment with her cute girlfriend. What more could she need?

 


	2. Some New Content

“Hello everyone! As you may have guessed, from the different wall behind me, I’m all moved into my new apartment! And with me is my new roommate, Avery!”

“Hello,” Avery said, staring into the webcam. It was a little weird talking to it like it was a person, but hey, real people would actually be watching this.

“So Avery’s going to be appearing more vids that will be coming up on the channel, starting with our new gaming series! We’re going to be playing some videogames soon starting with a little game called Bl@st Zone and that’s going to be going up by the end of the week. We’ll also be doing some other crazy stuff together because that’s what roommates are for! So look forward to all of those roommate shenanigans! Bye for now!”

“Bye!” Avery waved as Finley ended the recording.

“That’s twice now I’ve recorded a vlog without flubbing. You’re like a good luck charm, Avery. A really  _ cute _ good luck charm.”

“Well that’s a shame. I bet you’re real cute when you flub.”

“Nope! It’s not cute! Not cute at all!” Finely replied, burying her face in her hands. Before either of them could say anything else, the fat lump of fur that barely passed for a cat lept onto the couch.

“Mowww” Mochi yowled.

“Alright you dumb cat, I’ll feed you,” Avery said as she extracted herself from the couch and headed towards the new kitchen. It was a pretty nice kitchen to be honest. It’s just a shame that she couldn’t cook anything that couldn’t be put into the microwave. And from what Finley had told her, she wasn’t that much better. Mason would probably like it though.

“Oh Avery, that reminds me. Could you do me a favor and not read the comments?”

“Sure, but why?” Avery asked as she scooped some kibble into Mochi’s bowl.

“Lets just say I have a hunch about what some of the comments are going to look like. People on the internet like change about as much as a grandma who grew up in the fifties. I just don’t want you to feel bad because of some idiot online.”

“Weren’t you the one who said ‘If I let some commenter get me down, I might as well give up,’ not so long ago?” Avery asked as she made her way back to the couch.

“Yes I did, but I’ve been putting up with idiot commenters for a lot longer than you. And-” Whatever Finley was going to say next was silenced as Avery pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you for looking out for me, Finley. I’ll defer to your judgement for now but I gotta learn how to deal with trolls too, you know. Besides, you can always block them if they’re being that much of a problem.” Finley smiled.

“Yeah. Now let me go so I can set things up for recording.”

“Didn’t we just record the vlog?”

“I’m talking about recording Bl@st Zone, dummy.”

“We’re doing that now?”

“Well yeah! I’m gonna have to edit it all too you know.”

“Okay but if we’re going to do that now, I’m ordering a pizza.”

______________

 

Half an hour later, Finley and Avery were next to each other on the couch, the opening screen for Bl@st Zone commanding most of the screen on Finley’s laptop. Mochi jumped up onto the couch and sat right next to Avery. Avery began idly scratching behind Mochi’s ears as Finley began recording.

“Hello everyone! We’re trying something new with the channel and we’re going to be playing a game that I love called Bl@st Zone!”

“Or, more accurately, I’m going to be playing it and you’re going to shouting at me when I do it wrong since you’ve memorized the entire thing and I’ve barely played it. For the record, I have played the Keita route, so I’m gonna try not doing that and driving Finley crazy.”

“This is going to be terrible!” Finley wailed while somehow laughing at the same time.

“This was your idea!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not terrible!”

“Murr…”

“Oh hush Mochi.”


	3. Breaking News

Avery groaned as she rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. The alarm clock next to her read 8:30 a.m. To be fair, half past eight wasn’t a bad time to wake up in the morning for a normal person. Unless you fell asleep at 4:45. Or you were Avery Grey.  Luckily neither of them were working opening today. Avery idly turned on the TV as she sauntered towards the coffee maker in the kitchen apartment. The weatherman was discussing how it would be a lovely day in the upper seventies while Avery began preparing the coffee. It wasn’t going to be the best cup of coffee she or Finley ever had, but it definitely give them the energy to get some decent coffee at work. One of these days Avery was going to have to learn how to make coffee like Hayes. Hopefully it wouldn’t require a fancy coffee maker because those could get _real_ expensive.

Pulling two mugs from one of the cupboards, the news reporter on screen said, “In other news, it appears that a pair of vigilantes have taken residence in the area.” Avery nearly dropped both mugs.

“Please tell me they’re not talking about us,” Avery whispered to no one.

“Mrrow,” Mochi replied, looking expectantly at Avery while nudging his bowl. Avery wordlessly scooped Mochi some kibble, her attention fixed on the TV.

“Last night, an armed robbery was taking place at 12:17 early this morning. By the time police arrived on the scene however, the perpetrators had already been apprehended. Officer Gina was the first on the scene” On the screen now was a female officer; the same officer who showed up to arrest the internet creeper when Finley first showed her magic.

“So there was a burglary happening at this gas station that’s pretty isolated all things considered. My squad car was closest, so naturally I get there first. When I get there, the owner was out front and was telling me that I needed to arrest these men and take them away. I told him not to worry and that we would apprehend them but then he immediately responded with ‘No, no. They have already been stopped. I just need you to take them away.’ And I was confused and asked what he meant by that. At which point he led me out back and there were three guys knocked out. The even stranger thing is that their hands looked like they were trapped in a milk jug.”

It was actually a two liter bottle of diet coke, but the news was definitely talking about them. Avery quickly turned off the TV and set the mugs down. She didn’t need the coffee to wake up anymore. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her as she felt someone nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Morning babe,” Finley said, her face pressed against Avery’s neck. “Please tell me the coffee’s ready.”

“Yeah. It’s ready.” Finley perked up a little bit.

“What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you look this tense since the night Nacht was after us.”

“They were talking about us on the news.”  Finley’s eyes widened with shock before she pulled out her phone.

“Well that explains why my twitter feed has about a thousand notifications.”

“Please tell me no one got a picture of us.”

“Doesn’t look like it. Most people aren’t exactly awake at two in the morning on a Wednesday.”

“This is not good. I mean, yeah I wanted to do this too. But I wanted it to be low profile, not morning news material.”

“What can I say?” Finley shrugged. “Everything I touch becomes popular.”

“Not helping right now Finley.”

“I’m sorry babe. I know you wanted it to be kept quiet, but sometimes these things just happen and there’s nothing we can do about it now. Regardless, I’m still going to keep doing it! If you don’t want to though, I’ll understand.”

“Well there’s no way I’m not going to keep doing it after you just told me you’re going to keep doing it. You can’t get rid of me that easily!”

“That’s the spirit! Now we just need code names!”

“No. We’re not doing that.”

“But Avery, how are we going to keep our identities a secret so as to protect our loved ones?” Finley asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“We’re not fighting evil corporations or mad scientists bent on global domination. We’re fighting petty thieves and stalkers. Besides, I’m pretty sure my loved one can take care of herself.”

“You flatter me,” Finley said, giving Avery a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing one of the two cooling mugs of coffee.

“I just hope no one at work puts two and two together and figures out it’s us. That’s not a conversation I’d look forward to.” Avery said, grabbing the remaining mug.

“Oh Graves will somehow know, and he’ll spout some cryptic nonsense that could have five different meanings. Reese will probably yell at us about being reckless with our magic or something like that. Landry will worry about our safety and well being. Hayes will too. Mason would probably get a kick out of it though. So one out of five isn’t bad!”

“I’ve had some teachers who’d strongly disagree with that,” Avery chuckled as she joined her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long with this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an update schedule considering I started writing this on a whim and only have half-baked ideas on where the story is gonna go. So it might be awhile before the next chapter is out.


End file.
